


Ice Prince

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Spells & Enchantments, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving the pack some time to breathe, Katrina puts them into the world of Frozen to help them find their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fairy tale. This one is Danny and Ethan's story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina watches over the couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. UMS is next.

Two months had passed since Matt and Isaac had gotten together. Aiden, Malia, Lydia, and Allison were getting serious in their relationships. Matt proposed to Isaac and Boyd and Erica suggested that they have a double wedding. So both couples were planning their double wedding. Derek and Stiles had gotten married. Derek and Stiles had a gorgeous wedding. Noah was brought to tears as he walked his son down the aisle.  Scott nearly cried his heart out when he gave Stiles the rings. He was so happy for his friend. The pack was happy for the couple. But they couldn't help but wonder why Katrina had gone to ground again. Oh well, they will have to wait it out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was watching the pack through her crystal ball. She had decided to give them a breather because of Derek and Stiles' wedding amongst other things. She had seen the proposal and the wedding. Derek and Stiles looked so happy.

"It's amazing when love is in the air." she smiled dreamily. Katrina smiled as she cleared the crystal ball and went to get started on her next couple. Where was that spell?


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles moved in their married home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted right after this.

Will, Talia, Peter, and Chris got together for lunch. They talked happily.

"Derek and Stiles looked as in love as ever." Talia was saying.

"Where are they going to live?" Chris asked.

"I helped Derek buy a house." Will replied.

"Then they are set for life now. Before you know it, I'll have grand nieces and nephews." Peter declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the couples went to see the Sound of Music play as a group date. The couples felt like they were kids again as they watched the story play out. They enjoyed the song and dance of the elaborate stage play. When the show ended, the cast received a standing ovation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura and Cora visited Derek and Stiles at their new home. The sisters were so happy for the newlyweds.

"Let me give you two a tour." Stiles offered. Then the couple showed the women around the two story house. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, den, a small bathroom, dining room, and some of the bedrooms. The second floor consisted of a laundry room, more bedrooms and their bathrooms. A study and library were on one side of the staircase and the closet for towels and other necessities were on the other side. The second floor had a peach color carpeted floor. While the kitchen and the downstairs bedroom had hardwood flooring. Laura and Cora smiled.

"This house is gorgeous. I'm proud of you both." Laura stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica was having some alone time. They were discussing wedding plans.

"What kind of flowers should we have?" Erica asked her fiance.

"What about white carnations, white heathers, white lilies, white bridal roses, daisies, and gardenias? And have the flowers be tied together with gold wire or put into vases." Boyd suggested.

"That sounds perfect. So should we have steak or lamb?" Erica continued to check her list.

"Steak. I can't bring myself to eat baby sheep." Boyd replied. Erica kissed Boyd reassuringly.

"Okay, sweetie." she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina had finally found the right spell to use. She was happy.

"Now, I can work with this." she stated. Then she cast the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White carnation: Sweet and lovely, pure love, Women's good luck gift  
> Daisy: innocence, purity, loyal love  
> Gardenia: You're lovely  
> White heather: Protection  
> White lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> White bridal rose: happy love


	3. Cold World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.  
> I know I'm mean to several pack members. But honestly, they fit their roles, and it is too amusing not to cast Danny as a girl!  
> I had to use the song; 'Let it go' in this. It's too good not to include.

Danny woke up only to discover that he was in a strange room somewhere. He sat up and looked at his clothes. He yelled in horror when he noticed that he was wearing a blue dress with a purple cape over it.

"This cannot be happening!" he moaned in dismay.

Ethan woke up. He was out in the cold. He wore black and red clothing with boots and a warm hat. The wolf sighed. He knew that he was in a fairy tale upon again. Turning on his side, he saw a reindeer. The reindeer had tan and white fur with huge antlers.

"I'm a reindeer, just lovely." Scott grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson woke up. Walking to the full sized mirror in the corner of the room, the man stopped dead. He was in a bright blue glittery dress. Snowflakes were dotted over the dress.

"What the hell?!" Jackson screamed.

Danny's ex was the next to wake up. He was in a fancy uniform.

"What is happening?" he asked in confusion. Staring at his clothes, he wondered what had brought him here.

Meanwhile, the pack woke up to find themselves dressed in various costumes from trolls to fancy party dress. Liam was dressed like a snowman much to his dismay.

"Not again!" Liam moaned.

"Oh God. We are in a fairy tale again." Kira sighed.

* * *

A hour later, Jackson was on the warpath. He was furious about his current role. He was a man, dammit! He stomped outside and started to sing.

_**'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight** _

_**Not a footprint to be seen** _

_**A kingdom of isolation,** _

_**And it looks like I'm the queen.** _

_******* _

_**The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside** _

_**Couldn't keep it in, heavens knows I tried!** _

_******* _

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see** _

_**Be the good girl you always have to be** _

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know** _

_**Well, now they know!** _

_******* _

_**Let it go, let it go** _

_**Can't hold it back anymore** _

_**Let it go, let it go** _

_**Turn away and slam the door!** _

_******* _

_**I don't care** _

_**What they're going to say** _

_**Let the storm rage on** _

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!** _

_******* _

_**It's funny how some distance** _

_**Makes everything seem small** _

_**And the fears that once controlled me  
** _

_**Can't get to me at all!** _

_******* _

_**It's time to see what I can do** _

_**To test the limits and break though** _

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!** _

_******* _

_**Let it go, let it go** _

_**I am one with the wind and sky** _

_**Let it go, let it go** _

_**You'll never see me cry!** _

_******* _

_**Here I stand** _

_**And here I'll stay** _

_**Let the storm rage on!** _

_******* _

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground** _

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around** _

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast** _

_**I'm never going back,** _

_**The past is in the past!** _

_******* _

_**Let it go, let it go** _

_**When I'll rise like the break of dawn** _

_**Let it go, let it go** _

_**The perfect girl is gone!** _

_******* _

_**Here I stand** _

_**In the light of day** _

_**Let the storm rage on** _

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!'** _

After Jackson finished singing out his anger, he groaned.

"Why did it have to be a Disney musical?" he grumbled as he turned around. A moment later, he spotted Hans. Instantly, Jackson stomped towards the villain. He still had a bit more anger in him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples was back in the viewing room. Only they had a new addition; Matt and Isaac. Erica greeted the newcomers.

"All couples that the matchmaker gets together ends up to here to watch the others. You have a bedroom and there are snacks." she explained.

"In that case, please pass the chocolate covered pretzels." Isaac requested.

* * *

A few minutes later, Braeden and Laura cuddled in their bedroom. The others were still watching the TV downstairs.

"I saw Stiles and Derek's house, and I was wondering; will we ever get married?" Laura asked.

"Sure. Whenever you want. We've been together for years." Braeden responded. Laura kissed Braeden.

"In the case, we can get married after this is over. I can't wait to be your wife." she declared.


	4. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The fic next on the list will be posted. This is the HP/MCU fusion crossover. The title is Steve Potter and the Infinity Gems. There's more details on the world i put together in the notes for the fic and prologue.

Ethan and Danny had just met up and discovered their roles in the story. They were currently acting shy around each other.

"So...we're the new couple, huh?" Ethan asked.

"I guess so." Danny responded.

"Then we make the best of it. Do you want to go outside?" Ethan suggested. Danny nodded.

In the meantime, the pack got together. They were curious; who was the new couple?

"Danny is missing and so is Ethan!" Cora announced.

"Aha! That explains how Jackson ended up as Elsa!" Scott exclaimed. Jackson fumed while some of the pack members snickered.

"Then we get them together." Brett stated.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Ethan and Danny were walking around the pier. The pair were all laughs and smiles. 

"The fresh air is amazing. Thanks for bringing me out here," Danny grinned.

"It's great being with you." Ethan smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were in their room having alone time. They cuddled in their room of the viewing house. Derek and Stiles were still in their honeymoon phrase. The newlyweds were affectionate towards each other. They were so deeply in love that they couldn't be separated. So Laura had sent the sappy couple to their room before anyone died from the sappiness overload.

* * *

In the meantime, the pack was trying to formulate a plan when Kira remembered something.

"Guys, does anyone know who Hans is in this tale?" she asked the others.

"I saw him. It was one of Danny's exes." Jackson answered.

"We should deal with him before he becomes a threat." Liam suggested.

"Why doesn't we set a booby trap?" Brett offered.

"That sounds wonderful." Kira smiled. And so the pack set up a snare to catch Hans in. Soon, the villain was promptly caught and then locked in a dungeon. After Hans had been secured, the pack resumed working on their plans.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Isaac left to have some alone time. They had their own room at the viewing house. It had a queen sized bed with a couch, bookcase, and dressers.

"The bedroom is beautiful." Isaac smiled. Matt nodded in agreement.

"I know, right? Anyway, let's take that nap." Matt suggested. So they laid down on the bed. The wolf was spooned from behind by his fiance.


	5. Love in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tricks Ethan and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. I know that's 3 chapters in 1, but we will be having guests starting on Wed, so updates will def be slowing down for awhile. And I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible. Things should be back to normal after May 18. I'm trying to finish IP before Wed, if not this weekend.

Lydia and Allison were having some alone time in the bedroom. They cuddled. They loved having alone time away from the others. The women snuggled into each other's embrace as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam was hanging out. Liam was still upset about his current role. So Brett was trying to calm down his disgruntled friend.

"Liam, please calm down." Brett pleaded.

"I just hate this so much." Liam sighed. Brett carefully hugged the younger man.

While Brett was trying to calm his friend down, Kira and Cora were bonding. They had formed a conga line and was dancing in the ballroom. The girls laughed and danced freely. There was not a care in the world.

"This was an amazing idea." Kira smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden and Malia had alone time. They were spooning in their bed. Aiden was the bigger spoon. The lovers was talking.

"What plans do you have for the future?" Aiden asked.

"Get married, have a better job, and maybe start a family." Malia responded.

"Me too." Aiden smiled softly as he rested his chin on Malia's shoulder.

* * *

The next day, the pack got together to put their plan in action.

"Do you have everything we need?" Cora asked the others. They nodded then the pack began to arrange a personal dinner for Danny and Ethan. After everything was ready, the pack sent them to the private dining room of the castle. Then the pack left them alone and hid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny went still as they saw the meal. They had made tortellini with tomato sauce. A basket of rolls and a bowl filled with salad were nearby. Danny snorted and Ethan hid his face in his hands.

"Let's just enjoy our meal." the Hawaiian sighed. So they sat down and dug in. They enjoyed themselves and had fun. When they was finished eating their meal, they talked.

"The date was actually good," Ethan smiled shyly.

"Yeah. You are really nice to talk to and be with." Danny grinned back before he became serious.

"Look, Ethan, there is no reason to beat around the bush. I really like you. You are this funny, handsome guy, and I'd like you to be my boyfriend." he admitted in a rush.

"I feel the same way, too." Ethan smiled. Then the shorter man stood on his toes to kiss Danny softly. He knew that he'd never get tired of the kisses.


	6. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds Danny's ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted right after.

The pack was watching Danny and Ethan kiss, when the spell began to break. Glitter whirled around the couple then spun in the air and showered down on the pack. The castle turned into a home. Danny lost his dress for a t-shirt and black pants. The pack discovered that they were no longer characters and this relieved Liam.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed.

"No one was hurt. So this was successful." Kira smiled.

"We'll have to deal with Danny's ex, through." Scott warned. They groaned as Jackson brightened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples left the viewing house. They was relieved.

"Everything went perfectly fine." Allison smiled.

"Lucky them," Malia, Stiles, and Isaac said. They were referring to their own fairy tales experiences. While Stiles had the fright of his life, Malia had seen her lover hurt, and Isaac had nearly died.

"Let's just get home and calm down." Laura suggested. Everyone nodded so they kept walking.

* * *

In the meantime, Danny's ex was more than relieved to be out of that dungeon! He was on his way home when he ran into Jackson. Jackson was pissed off when he saw Danny's ex. The jerk had cheated on his best friend and broke his heart! Abruptly, Jackson lunged for him. He then began to wail on him, turning him black and blue. He held back some in order to leave him alive. Several minutes later, Jackson got up, the man groaning under him. He'd learned his lesson now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles brought his dad lunch. He had made pasta salad, tomato basil soup, and a strawberry slushie. The soup and salad was put in containers, while the slushie was in a Thermos. 

"This looks really good. Thanks, kiddo." John smiled at his lunch.

"No problem, Dad. Just don't work too hard today." Stiles responded.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett and Liam was filling Mason in.

"No way! You were Olaf?" Mason gaped at his best friend. Liam blushed and huffed.

"Shut up!" Liam finally grunted as he punched Mason in his shoulder. Sometimes he didn't like Mason, but that feeling would pass quickly. Mason was his anchor after all.


	7. Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pack member announces their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SP&tIG will be next to be updated.

Ethan and Danny went on their first date. They decided to go bowling. After playing a full game, with Danny as the winner. The new couple decided to finish off the date with lunch at Applebee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica and some of the female members had a Girls' Day out. They enjoyed a nice spa day. They got facials, manicures and pedicures, and a mud bath. 

"This is the best decisions we've ever made in a long time," Lydia sighed happily. The other ladies had no choice but to agree.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd and Isaac visited Derek and Stiles. They were seated in the den catching up on their lives. It had been awhile since they last saw each other.

"How are the wedding plans?" Stiles asked.

"The colors, flowers, and food are done. We need a venue to nail the other details down." Boyd replied.

"What about the Marriott? Their ballroom is gorgeous." Derek suggested.

"Perfect! We'll bring it up to our other halves. Thanks for the help." Isaac grinned.

* * *

A few hours later, Malia, Matt, and Allison was having bonding time. They sat down for a movie marathon at Matt's apartment. The siblings piled on the couch and watched movies from their childhood. they enjoyed Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Wizard of Oz, and Land Before Time series.

"Matt, stop eating all of the Twizzlers," Allison groaned. Her brother stuck out his tongue and bit into the candy. Maybe they were still children at heart.

* * *

That night, Braeden and Laura got their family together for dinner. Midway through, Braeden stood up and raised her glass.

"We have an announcement to make. Laura and I are getting married." she smiled.

"Congratulations!" the pack cheered. Talia, Will, and Derek got up to hug their future daughter and sister in law.

"Off by a few days," Cora sighed as she got out her wallet to pay her younger cousins. She had a bet going about when Braeden would propose. Laura glared at her baby sister, who just shrugged. Talia and Will snorted at their kids. They loved them dearly, but they were strange sometimes.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Braeden get married. Here's the epi at last. The Prologue for #7 The Princess and the Wolf will be out in a few days. Then I'll be out of town for 4-5 days starting Fri. Meaning I'll be unable to write until next Tues-Wed. I promise to make up for it!  
> SP&tIG will be next to be updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white camellia: You're adorable  
> white carnation: sweet and lovely, pure love,  
> white heather: protection, Wishes will come true  
> bridal roses: happy love  
> viscaria: Will you dance with me?

The pack was getting ready for Laura and Braeden's wedding. They held the wedding in a beach house that the family owned. The decorations were gold and white. Centerpieces decorated the tables. Round tables for the guests were set up for the reception under a tent. The cake and cookies was on a long table. White and gold balloons had been tied to seats and were placed here and there. White flowers were tied with either a gold wire or gold ribbons and placed into vases with gold filler gems. Flowers also decorated the wedding arch.

The men readied Braden as the ladies got Laura ready for her wedding.

"You look so gorgeous!" Malia smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Laura responded. She was wearing a long gown with long lace sleeves. Cora handed her her wedding bouquet and Laura took it in her hands. The wedding bouquet consisted of white camellias, carnations, heather, bridal roses, and viscaria flowers.

A few minutes later, Will and Derek walked Laura down the aisle to Braeden. The couple smiled brightly at each other as the priest read the vows.

"You may now kiss your bride." the priest declared. Braeden kissed her wife sweetly.

* * *

The reception was joyous and full of laughter. The pack had fun. They dined on marble cake and cookies. Dinner consisted of salmon. squash casserole, salad, tomato pie, and rolls. The pack twirled around on the dance floor in between mingling with their friends. The younger pack members started a conga line and snaked through the dance floor. Cora started dancing the macarena and several pack cubs ran up and joined in. Several teens and adults including Liam and Scott joined the dance. After laughing for a solid minute, Stiles got into it. Talia had her digital camera out, taking pics of the happy dancers. The guests got their chance to dance when the line dancing began. There were several kinds of dances such as the Hokey Pokey, Cha Cha Slide, Chicken Dance, and the Electric Slide in between several slow dances. The reception ended with Laura throwing the bouquet over her shoulder. Liam blushed wildly as he caught the bouquet. The pack hooted at him as he got wrapped up in Stiles' hugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina watched everything from her crystal ball. She smiled brightly at the festivities.

"What a wonderful wedding!" she exclaimed.

"Now, for my next great accomplishment," she smiled as she started thinking about her next couple.


End file.
